1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments equipped with automatic rhythm accompaniment systems and more specifically to electronic musical instruments provided with a timbre circuit.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in electronic musical instruments, the playing of the keyboard and the operation of the automatic rhythm accompaniment section have been completely independent of each other. Accordingly, the musical sound signals being formed are formed by completely separate systems.
In such electrionic musical instruments, however, a certain monotony in playing has been unavoidable. Improvement in this area is desirable and an especially desirable goal is to introduce an effective musical-sound adornment function which is rich in variation by using an automatic rhythm accompanying system to the fullest extent.